


The Cookie Incident

by Chaos_is_relative



Series: Pizzabaker-Verse [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny´s POV, Danny´s family is full of traitors, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Its never too late for Christmas Presents, M/M, Steve and Danny have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_is_relative/pseuds/Chaos_is_relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny searches for cookies and finds his worst nightmare: Pineapples! Really you should just ban them of the earth (or not) ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/gifts).



> So, I saw this Picture from Danny with Mary´s baby in his arms and got inspired. I couldn´t help it, it was just too cute, so Steve and Danny have a son who would have thought? And I usually work under the assumption that Danny only hates Pineapple on pizza since he seems to like the one in his cocktail during season one, for the sake of this series he hates it completely. ^^
> 
> Hey Xenia, I finally finished your Christmas present so Merry Christmas?! I hope you like it! *make puppy-dog eyes* (Sometimes I feel I should just present the whole series to you *laugh*) *hug you*

**The Cookie Incident**

 

Danny is holding Jack in his arms, bumping him up and down while teaching him about their many Christmas cookies, secretly searching for his favorites. (After month of tries and error they found out Steve was a baker after all and his cookies are the best, purely awesomeness. Heaven on earth… Ok, you get the picture –They are delicious, so sue him for wanting to get at the cookies before Grace or – god forbid – Kono eats them!) It isn´t until the second to last box that the blonde stops in favor of yelling after his husband of two years:

“STEVE, what is _this_?” The Pizza-baker holds one of the cookies in questions up in the air, while staring at it as if he could inflame it with a look. “What´s was..Oh!” Steve asks, lingering in the doorway to their pantry. “Yes, _Oh!_ ” Danny now glares at the brunette, awaiting an explanation while the cop only smiles into himself. “What does _it_ looks like?” “What _does_ it looks like? Oh, I don´t know, like a _Pineapple_ perhaps?” the blonde growls, holding a hand over their sons ears as if Pineapple were a swearword - In his head it certainly is. “Just pretend it´s a snowman!” the brunette replies smirking.

“Just pretend it is …what? I can´t just lie to our son, should he grow up and call it snowman all the time?” The Pizza-baker beams slightly while saying our son, for some reason he still can´t believe that he has a whole, if a little bit unconventionally, family again and that Steve smiles right back doesn´t help to hold it in, not that he really wants to. He is happy, ok (and maybe a little angry too at the moment)! “Of course not, Danny, what brought this on, anyway?” “I am teaching little Jack here, about Christmas cookies.” The blonde raises an eyebrow to imply, isn´t it obvious? The cop just shakes his head. “Danno, he is _nine_ month old!” “And…?” His one eyebrow gets joined from the other. “They are cookies – _Christmas_ cookies, they _are_ Important! And don´t even believe for one moment that I forgot about this!,” he waves to the aforementioned pineapple-craziness. “I wouldn´t dream of it, but you certainly didn´t said anything against the pineapples in the dough.” Steve makes his point clear.

What? Danny almost can´t believe his ears. He goes into the kitchen, the brunette right on his heels and sets Jack in his highchair in fear of dropping him after more horrendous news. “Gracie, did you know that this goofball over there did Pineapple in our cookies?” _Pineapples_ , really what comes next, the whole fruits aisle? The fourteen year old doesn´t even look up from her homework. “I helped Dad make them, remember?” “And you didn’t even think to _say_ anything?” Really, a warning would have been nice. “I didn´t thought much about it, what´s the big deal anyway? It´s just fruit!” his daughter only shrugs and of course that´s the moment Kono decides to pay them a visit.“What´s going on here?” the Hawaiian woman asks cheerfully before realizing that the blonde looks rather annoyed. “Danny found out about the pineapple-cookies!”

One of her eyebrows gets up. “You _didn´t_ know?” Now Danny nearly lets steam out of his ears, is he the only one who has absolutely no idea about this? “You´re traitors, everyone of you! Just wait until I turn Jack over to the dark side!” He protectively takes their son into his arms again. “Ah, don´t be like that, admit it their secretly your favorite!” Steve intervenes and kisses him on the nose, while tickling Jack and whispering to him that he should never believe his father in these things because he love his fruits and is just too ashamed to admit it. Danny only glares at that because it´s partly true and he loves his family too much to stay angry at them for long.

And if he finds out later on that the receipt is actually from his Mother the only thing he can do is mutter traitors under his breath and keep Jack away from the fruit aisle as long as possible (unsuccessfully, his son loves his pineapples. Just like a certain blonde Pizza - baker as a kid but he never told you that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> *hugs*  
> Cath


End file.
